1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a light tube driving circuit, and especially relates to a light-emitting diode light tube driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of the semiconductor technology, illumination brightness and illumination efficiency of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have gradually improved. Since a LED light tube has advantages of low power consumption and long lifetime, the LED light tube has gradually replaced a traditional fluorescent tube. However, it is difficult to directly set the LED light tube on a lamp socket of the traditional fluorescent tube since the LED light tube has to coincide with a wiring way of a traditional lamp socket to perform illumination. The traditional fluorescent tube is connected in series to a ballast in the lamp socket at an input terminal of a power grid. The ballast has to be cooperatively used with a starter in the lamp socket, in which the starter in the lamp socket is set to preheat a filament and pull up a voltage across both ends of the fluorescent lamp. However, the LED light tube starts illumination without the starter. If the LED light tube is desired to be set on the traditional lamp socket, the starter in the traditional lamp socket has to be removed which results in annoyance to users.
Therefore, there is a need to directly set the LED light tube on the lamp socket of the traditional light tube without removing the starter in the traditional lamp socket, so as to save the cost and time of the retrofitting the lamp for users.